


Journey's End

by MyOnly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions, Saving the World, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOnly/pseuds/MyOnly
Summary: Light returns to Eos(I'm so bad at summaries)





	Journey's End

The first rays of sunlight dyed the sky in a soft pink glow. In what had been a decade without light, it was as if the long years had only been one night. The darkness receded, and with it, daemons screeched as their bodies dissipated into nothingness. 

The four of you walked down the marble steps of The Citadel, wide eyed and teary as you watched the sun rise. 

"He- he did it!" Prompto cried, hugging Gladio's huge body. 

"Way to go Noct!" The big guy raised a fist to the sky, a huge grin plastered across his face.

"I can't believe it…" Your mouth agape as the first rays of sun graced your features. 

"Tell me, what does it look like…?" The man next to you murmured. It was hard to tell his expression from behind those blacked out glasses; you could have sworn that a lone tear rolled down his cheek.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen Ignis." You reached out and squeezed his hand and he returned it with a gentle squeeze of your hand. 

"It's been a long road guys." Gladio interrupted your moment by pulling the both of you along with Prompto into a huge bear hug. Your body squished against Ignis' and you could have sworn you felt his thumb rubbing against your side. After what felt like an hour, Gladio released everybody from his vice-grip. Not a second later, you reached out and pulled Ignis in an embrace; arms wrapped around his back and lips pressed firmly to his. 

Prompto gasped and Gladio wolf whistled at the sight. The kiss was returned just as passionately, his fingers entwined in your matted hair. Pulling away for air, a hand moved to cup your cheek, thumb stroking your lips. 

"If only I could see you right now," Ignis' voice lowered so only you could hear. "I wouldn't be able to tear my eyes away I'm afraid." His lips returned to yours, kissing with a such emotion, your body felt weak. 

"Get a room when we get back." Gladio interrupted the moment again, urging the two of you to get a move on. The two of you separated, but your fingers remained entwined with his. 

After a few minutes of walking in blissful silence, Ignis stopped.

"(y/n)?" He called and you turned your head to look back at him.

"Yeah Iggy?"

He seemed a loss for words, a rarity you've only witnessed a handful of times. "My eyes may have failed me, but-" He stopped again. "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever met." Your heart fluttered at his words, causing your stomach to turn over. 

"Oh Ignis" You ran at him and leapt into his arms. He pulled you into a tight embrace as you wept. "-I love you." You choked out.

"As do I, I have since before the fall." He whispered.


End file.
